


Bianco

by elejsh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I am like one of the violinists of the Titanic, I just-, Imagine me EVER getting over them ahah funny but it's not happening, It is so soft, M/M, Mario is the narrating voice, Wish I could bring back time tbh, i don't even know what to say, set in 2012
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elejsh/pseuds/elejsh
Summary: Rimasi zitto ed ero come in attesa di altri ordini. Ma non disse più nulla ed allora continuai la mia ispezione. Osservai la sua fronte stretta, i ciuffi che disordinati la coprivano, le tempie accigliate. Evitai di fissare troppo a lungo i suoi occhi perché sapevo che altrimenti non sarei più stato capace di distogliere lo sguardo, e io volevo continuare a guardarlo, ad ammirarlo. Volevo imprimere ogni dettaglio nella mia mente perché ci eravamo detti che così doveva essere, solo una notte, solo una.Or: Il mattino dopo quella che doveva essere solo una notte.
Relationships: Mario Götze/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bianco

**Author's Note:**

> DUNQUE:  
> Non ho scusanti. Non ho scusanti perché sono come i violinisti del Titanic. Il timing per fare uscire questa cosa così soft è uno dei peggiori di sempre? Probabile. Do I care? Assolutamente no.  
> Il fatto è che Mario e Marco sono le mie muse da *anni* ma io sono timida e maledettamente insicura e condividere quello che scrivo è sempre stato un,,, dilemma,,, quindi ho sempre tenuto per me ogni mia creazione ma oggi mi sono chiesta "perché no?" e insomma here we are I guess(?)
> 
> Perdonate l'introduzione super awkard, vi lascio e se volete dirmi qualcosa o idk piangere un po' mi trovate su Twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/UrSpaghettGirl)!
> 
> (PS ultimissima cosa: Lucia tesoro questa è per te, grazie per il tuo costante supporto morale e se non fosse stato per te questa creatura sarebbe stata confinata in un file di Word in eterno, ti voglio bene)

Mi svegliai e per un attimo mi dimenticai dov’ero. La luce del sole entrava dalla tapparella non del tutto abbassata, i vetri della finestra erano aperti e permettevano al cinguettio degli uccelli di entrare nella stanza. Tentai di annusare l’aria e riconoscere un profumo abituale: il caffè, i fiori, il bucato fresco.  
Le pareti erano dipinte di bianco, completamente. Spesi forse un minuto pensando all’infinita calma che era costata a chiunque l’avesse dipinta, mi immaginai le pennellate bianche coprire lentamente l’intonaco, di un bianco delicato, candido. Mi divertiva domandarmi come ogni cosa avesse raggiunto il suo stato attuale, me lo chiedevo spesso e così facendo mi distraevo da quello che stava succedendo. Forse era per questo che a scuola non avevo mai ottenuto grandi risultati, era stata una fortuna riuscire a debuttare così giovane. Avrei potuto spendere minuti, forse un’ora intera a ripensare a tutta la strada che avevo percorso, amavo farlo, ma un rumore dalla strada me lo impedì.

Stavo fissando il soffitto quando udii un miagolio. Non aveva nulla di grazioso in sé, non riuscii ad immaginarlo in bocca ad un gatto bianco, o grigio. Lo pensai più proveniente da uno di quei gatti che gironzolano sempre per i quartieri, si addormentano al sole e nessuno li vuole veramente accarezzare perché il pelo è sporco, ma gli lasciano ugualmente da mangiare ogni giorno. Solo allora mi resi conto che quella era la sbavatura che ancora non ero riuscito a trovare nel quadretto perfetto che avevo davanti.  
Ero immerso nel bianco candido, così candido e puro che mi ero scordato di dove mi trovavo. Mi ero scordato che non era la mia stanza. Mi ero scordato che non ero nel mio letto. Mi ero scordato di chi stava dormendo accanto a me. Mi ero scordato cosa fosse successo la notte prima.

Tentai di chiudere ancora gli occhi, rievocare quelle immagini. Fu più facile del previsto.  
Certo, non c’era molto da ricordare. Erano poche cose, pochi dettagli. Ripensai al buio che ci circondava. Ripensai alle sue mani dolci sulla mia pelle. Ripensai alle mie labbra sulle sue. Ripensai alle sue dita tra i miei capelli. Ripensai ai nostri fiati premere l’uno sull’altro, mescolarsi, caldi. Ripensai ai nostri corpi, che sicuri nel buio e cullati dalla sua promessa di intimità si erano cercati, si erano fusi, erano diventati una cosa sola. _Ripensai anche alle nostre parole poco dopo._

_“È stata solo una notte”  
“Sì, certo, solo una notte”_

Il tempo sembrò essersi fermato quella mattina. Non avevo idea di che ora fosse: Marco non teneva orologi in camera. Meglio così, pensai. Avrebbero stonato sul bianco candido dei muri.  
Passarono lunghi minuti in cui rievocai la sera prima, poi ne passarono altri in cui non seppi cosa fare. Mi sentivo come immobilizzato e cercai allora conforto nelle pennellate bianche del soffitto. Tentai di leggere qualcosa tra i segni delle setole del pennello, cercai di scorgerli uno per uno, domandandomi come fosse stato possibile raggiungere un’altezza tale. Mi diedi immediatamente dello stupido, probabilmente l’imbianchino aveva usato un rullo, di quelli con il manico lungo. Allora quelle linee che vedevo non erano pennellate, me le stavo solo immaginando. Non smisi comunque di pensarci. La mia mente vagò allora, quasi con naturalezza, quasi come se il soffitto di casa di Marco e quello della Cappella Sistina fossero la stessa cosa, a Michelangelo. Ricordavo poche cose della scuola, anche se non era tanto tempo che avevo smesso di studiare. Ricordo che storia dell’arte non mi era mai interessata particolarmente, facevo fatica a studiarla e mi rimanevano impressi solo i dettagli più stupidi, quelli più piccoli, i più irrilevanti. Pensai a quando la professoressa ci spiegò che Michelangelo dovette sdraiarsi sulle impalcature per dipingere _Il giudizio universale_ , lì, tutto il giorno con il viso a qualche centimetro dal soffitto, creando una delle opere più belle del mondo. Pensai a quanto tempo e sudore gli fosse costato, e tornai a guardare le false pennellate bianche della camera di Marco. Sorrisi, senza farlo apposta.

Intanto il tempo passava e io non avevo idea di che ora fosse. Sapevo solo che stavo bene e ancora una volta mi ero scordato che accanto a me dormiva quel ragazzo biondo che qualche settimana prima mi aveva stretto la mano quasi ridendo, quando Jurgen lo aveva costretto a presentarsi alla squadra. Gli avevo sorriso anche io perché noi due ci conoscevamo già, ma stetti comunque al gioco e mi presentai rapidamente.

“Mario Götze, ma per gli amici solo Mario”  
Ricordo che annuì distratto e passò oltre, divertito.

Da allora iniziammo a giocare a non volerci. Provammo per un po’ a fare gli adulti e ci mascherammo dietro una maschera di indifferenza. Ma io avevo 20 anni, e lui 23, eravamo ancora bambini davanti agli occhi severi della vita, dovevamo ancora vivere tutte le nostre esperienze, e quella la usammo come costante scusa. Iniziai a guardarlo più spesso ed ogni volta incontravo i suoi occhi verdi nei miei. Ricordo che un pomeriggio li studiai attentamente: alla luce brillavano, sembrava scintillassero. Erano screziati di altre mille tonalità, e quando sorrideva si illuminavano ancora di più.

Pian piano si abituò all’indiscrezione con cui lo studiavo, sapevo che lui faceva lo stesso, ma di nascosto, quando non poteva vederlo nessuno. Gli andavano bene le mie costanti occhiate risolte con un sorriso impacciato e a me andava bene di essere osservato in silenzio.

Ci fu ben presto di più e ce ne accorgemmo. Forse lui fu l’unico a realizzarlo per davvero, io non me l’ero mai chiesto del tutto, lo avevo solo accettato tacito. Seppi di volerlo da quando lo conobbi un anno prima in nazionale, lo compresi fino a fondo quando mi ritrovavo solo, e senza vergogna guidavo la mia mano laddove l’eccitazione mi indicava, e pensavo a lui, e a me, e a noi due. Sapevo quello che stavo facendo e sapevo quello che volevo, sapevo che l’avrei ottenuto e sapevo che non avrei tardato a lungo.  
Quel giorno infatti era una calda mattina di metà settembre: due mesi esatti da quando Jurgen lo aveva costretto a pronunciare a voce alta il suo nome almeno una trentina di volte, una per ogni mio compagno di squadra. Voleva che lo imparassero subito. Io, dal canto mio, mai me ne scordai.

Capii che le nuvole erano fuori dalla finestra e non sotto ai miei piedi quando lo sentii muoversi. Solo allora, solo in quel momento, mi voltai verso di lui. Da quando mi ero svegliato non lo avevo fatto una singola volta, avevo giocato a far finta che non esistesse, anche quando il gatto aveva miagolato mi ero comunque impedito di guardarlo. Ma in quel momento lo feci, e mi resi conto che si era voltato. Mi stava dando la schiena ed in quel momento mi pentii di non essermi girato prima. Tentai di capire se si fosse svegliato, ma i secondi passarono e con essi i minuti, allora mi tirai debolmente su facendo leva sui gomiti, mi sporsi per un attimo solo e vidi che i suoi occhi erano chiusi, la bocca semiaperta lasciava scorrere sospiri tranquilli e la sua espressione parve troppo rilassata per star fingendo: non si era svegliato, stava ancora dormendo.  
Allora mi ritrassi e lo imitai, anche io mi voltai su un fianco, il più silenziosamente possibile. Rimasi immobile per chissà quanto, forse una decina di secondi, forse qualche minuto. Sentii il respiro aumentare e pian piano non potei più ignorarlo. _Io ero sveglio, lui no, e la sera prima avevamo fatto l’amore. Ma era una cosa da una notte, una sola notte, non sarebbe successo mai più. Dovevo andarmene?_

Decisi di non pensarci e tentai bensì di distrarmi. Allungai una mano verso la sua schiena nuda e, lentamente, partendo dalla base del collo, percorsi con l’indice la sua spina dorsale. Accarezzai quasi incantato ogni vertebra, una per una, e quando giunsi alla fine risalii, e lo feci di nuovo. Osservai la sua schiena alzarsi ed abbassarsi tranquilla ad ogni suo respiro, ed allora cercai nel suo bianco pallore i segni scuri dei nei. Ne contai sette e con l’indice li unii, tracciando un’invisibile riga che li attraversasse tutti. Pensai ad essi come stelle ed immaginai di aver appena disegnato una costellazione. Sorrisi a quel paragone e mi resi conto di quanto lontano fosse il buio del cielo da tutto ciò che in quel momento mi era accanto. Le lenzuola leggere che ci coprivano erano color panna, limpide, profumavano di detersivo delicato. Le pareti della stanza sembravano soffici, bianche come le nuvole. La sua pelle era color latte, sembrava un foglio di carta, morbida, dolce, era estremamente chiara.

Spostai le dita sulla zona del costato che non stava premendo contro il materasso. Delicatamente sfiorai ogni costola, una per una, le contai. Quando la gabbia toracica finì accarezzai la pelle candida del suo fianco, mi fermai sulla sporgenza dell’osso del bacino e percorsi il busto al contrario. Tornai su e ripresi a sfiorargli il collo, lievemente. Accarezzai l’attaccatura dei capelli e poi essi stessi, piano, non volevo che mi sentisse e si svegliasse.

Sentii più volte il mio respiro bloccarsi, trattenevo il fiato e lo lasciavo andare senza sapere perché. Seguivo con lo sguardo i movimenti delle mie dita e pensavo di star sfiorando una statua, di marmo pregiato oppure di bronzo, immaginai di essere lo scultore e di aver appena prodotto così tanta perfezione con le mie sole mani ed uno scalpello, perché tali tratti mi sembravano assolutamente perfetti, non potevano essere di carne come la mia. Passai minuti a riflettere. Marco aveva natura divina, pensai. È stato generato da una dea, dalla più leggiadra di esse, pensai. Non poteva essere umano, non come me, non come i miei compagni.

Mi sforzai allora di trovare in lui qualcosa che non andasse bene. Pensai ai suoi capelli. Li aveva tinti in maniera un po’ azzardata, ne ero consapevole, ma sul suo viso mi sembrava che fossero perfetti così. Pensai al suo sorriso e di riflesso sorrisi anche io. Mi piaceva, tanto. Sapevo che ad alcuni non era passata inosservata la maniera innaturale con cui tendeva verso destra, era asimmetrico, forse sgraziato. Eppure ne ero innamorato. Mi sembrava potesse illuminare una stanza, fare luce nel buio, essere il faro nella notte.  
Continuai a sforzarmi ma più cercavo imperfezioni in lui e più trovavo dettagli che amavo.

La bolla di quiete si ruppe dopo un po’. Non sapevo quanto. Non sapevo se fossero passati pochi minuti o ore intere, se mi ero sognato tutto e mi ero appena svegliato o se il tempo passato a contemplarlo fosse stato ormai tanto, troppo. Nella luce bianca della stanza e del sole, di colpo, ne comparve una verde.  
Si voltò ed i suoi occhi mi scrutarono. Restai immobile, del tutto incapace di proferire parola. Mi guardò a lungo e me ne resi conto, specchiò la sua faccia nelle mie pupille finché il mio respiro si fece troppo corto, e dovetti ricordarmi e ricordargli che non stavamo galleggiando e non stavamo fluttuando, eravamo vivi e veri, e la notte prima ci eravamo amati, e ci eravamo giurati che sarebbe stata solo una volta.

Mi leccai le labbra e presi fiato. “Me ne devo andare” affermai. Ma aveva più il tono di una domanda e lui la percepì come tale.

“No” disse solo, piano. Aveva la guancia destra piantata sul cuscino e la sua voce mi apparve buffa.

Rimasi zitto ed ero come in attesa di altri ordini. Ma non disse più nulla ed allora continuai la mia ispezione. Osservai la sua fronte stretta, i ciuffi che disordinati la coprivano, le tempie accigliate. Evitai di fissare troppo a lungo i suoi occhi perché sapevo che altrimenti non sarei più stato capace di distogliere lo sguardo, e io volevo continuare a guardarlo, ad ammirarlo. Volevo imprimere ogni dettaglio nella mia mente perché _ci eravamo detti che così doveva essere, solo una notte, solo una.  
_ Allora andai avanti, osservai il suo naso, si allungava perfetto verso di me, i suoi zigomi, parevano allegri anche se non stava sorridendo, le sue guance, lievemente rosee, l’unico punto della sua pelle in cui il candore del bianco lasciava spazio ad una nota rossiccia, tenera, quasi timida. Il mio sguardo cadde anche sulle sue orecchie. Ne tracciai con gli occhi il contorno e mi fermai sul lobo. Indossava un orecchino e anche se non potevo vederlo sul suo orecchio destro ne campeggiava fiero un altro. Era semplice, come lui: solo una sfera nera. Non gli serviva dover luccicare.

Inevitabilmente i mie occhi caddero anche sulle sue labbra. Le osservai quasi avido e rimpiansi la notte prima, che ora mi sembrava così lontana, quasi estranea, eppure il ricordo era vivido e terribilmente appagante. Trattenni l’impulso di accarezzarle, ne potevo ricordare la morbidezza solo osservandole. Erano sottili, piacevoli quando avevano sfiorato le mie, il desiderio di poterle toccare ancora era forte, fortissimo, ma _era stata solo una notte, mi ripetei._

Allora osservai la linea pungente della mandibola ed il suo mento, cercai qualche segno di barba ma non ne vedetti alcuno, il suo viso era morbido, morbidissimo, era stato così bello accarezzarlo. L’ultima cosa su cui i miei occhi si fissarono fu la clavicola. Sporgeva sotto la sua pelle chiara e sembrava essere lì solo per essere toccata, sfiorata gentilmente con i polpastrelli.  
Non osai scendere con lo sguardo più sotto di esse perché sapevo che mi stava guardando, avvertivo il peso dei suoi occhi cercare i miei e non potei allora far altro che rialzare il viso. Li incontrai e li vidi splendere, mi immaginai mi stessero urlando mille parole ma non riuscii a capire quali.

“Vuoi fare colazione?” mi domandò.

Lo guardai senza sapere cosa rispondere. La sera prima mi ero immaginato che sarei sgattaiolato via dal letto e da casa sua senza aspettare che si svegliasse, o che mi avrebbe cacciato, che mi avrebbe ricordato che _quando si fa una cosa da una notte sola al mattino quando ci si sveglia non ci si parla neanche.  
_ Mi leccai distratto le labbra, guardai per un attimo altrove.  
 _Saremmo stati amanti tragici? Mi domandai. Di quelli che si amano di nascosto per una volta ma poi è l'ultima cosa che fanno? Io, che ho passato ore, o minuti non lo so, a lodare la perfezione del tuo corpo, e del bianco che ci circonda, ma che sono stato buttato giù dalla nuvola senza esitazione? Noi due, che stiamo giocando a far finta di niente, ma poi domani agli allenamenti non riusciremo a guardarci in faccia per l’imbarazzo?_

“Ti sei pentito?” domandò dopo un po’. “Di ieri, dico”. Non serviva specificare, avrei voluto rispondergli.

Feci una smorfia. “No”

“Tu?” domandai dopo qualche lungo secondo. Temevo che mi avrebbe risposto di sì. Temevo che non gli fosse piaciuto quanto era piaciuto a me. Temevo che mi dicesse che l’aveva trovato stupido.

“Certo che no” mi disse invece, ma non sorrise. Cercai tenerezza nel suo sguardo e non ne trovai.

“Però?” mi venne spontaneo domandare. Sussurrai, credo.  
Rimase zitto a lungo.

Ciò che fece dopo mi stupì, mi colse impreparato. Si avvicinò al mio viso e mi baciò. Per così poco che quasi non feci in tempo ad accorgermene. Così piano che mi domandai se l’avesse fatto davvero o mi fosse solo parso.  
Si posizionò meglio sul letto, passò un braccio sotto il cuscino e con la faccia appoggiata ad esso mi guardò.

“Mi piaci, Mario. Tanto”  
Non seppi cosa dire. Arrossii e sorrisi debolmente, guardando altrove. Non ero abituato a ricevere complimenti. Lo capì e la cosa lo divertì, allora parlò ancora.  
"Quando sorridi così potresti illuminare una stanza buia”. Nascosi ancora di più la mia faccia perché non volevo che vedesse le mie guance, tutte rosse. Era ciò che io pensavo di lui, ed ora lui lo stava dicendo a me. “Potrei chiamarti Sunny. Sì, te lo vedo come soprannome”

“Sunny?” domandai timidamente.

“Ti piace? Mi sembra così adatto a te” sorrise. Allungò una mano verso il mio viso e dovetti tornare a guardarlo, rivelandogli il rossore sulla mia faccia. Sorrise ancora di più.

Rimanemmo in silenzio a lungo e sentii che toccava a me dire qualcosa. _Se avessimo mantenuto i patti, se quella di ieri fosse stata davvero solo una notte, non avrei mai parlato. Nemmeno lui l’avrebbe fatto, non mi avrebbe dato alcun soprannome, non mi avrebbe neanche sentito svegliarmi. Ma quelle parole che mi erano gravate sul cuore dal momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi, di colpo mi sembravano essere scoppiate, essere volate via, spazzate con violenza lontano da noi. E allora parlai anche io._

“Mi piaci tanto anche tu” dissi. “Avrei voluto dirtelo prima”

“L’avevo capito” mi sorrise.  
Rimasi ancora in silenzio. Sospettavo fosse così. D’altronde non ero mai stato discreto.

“Quindi?” domandai allora. Mi venne naturale. Avevo bisogno di risposte concrete.

“Non lo so” ammise, sospirando. "Pensavo te ne saresti andato stamattina presto”

Guardai altrove. “Credevo l’avrei fatto”

“E perché sei rimasto?” mi domandò.

“Perché non me ne volevo andare” risposi semplicemente. Era la verità. Quando mi ero svegliato ero stato avvolto da una sottile nebbia che mi aveva fatto credere di trovarmi nel posto più bello del mondo. O forse non lo stavo solo credendo, forse era davvero così.  
Sorrise davanti alla semplicità della mia spiegazione.

“Puoi tornare quando vuoi” mi disse solo, quasi un sussurro.

“Mi piacerebbe tanto”

“Anche a me”

Lo guardai ancora e nelle sue pupille vidi la mia faccia. Vidi i miei occhi e mi resi conto che specchiarmi nei suoi era terribilmente piacevole. Mi avvicinai a lui e lo baciai, ancora. Questa volta più a lungo, questa volta davvero. Lo sapevo, non era una risposta sufficiente a tutte le nostre domande. Ma per ora sarebbe bastato, pensai.

Passammo la mattinata tra le lenzuola aggrovigliate, ridendo, abbracciandoci, rigirandoci sul largo materasso. No, non ci aspettavamo che sarebbe andata così quella mattina.  
Cercai per tante altre volte le sue labbra e per altrettante volte le trovai, specchiai a lungo il mio viso nei suoi occhi e lui fece lo stesso, pregai perché quei momenti durassero in eterno e sono certo lui fece lo stesso. Ci amammo ancora, con più calma, senza fretta, illuminati con leggerezza dai raggi del sole che placidi si facevano spazio tra la tapparella, ci cercammo e ci scoprimmo ancora di più, ci sussurrammo tante parole dolci che ci fecero sorridere ed abbassare lo sguardo, ci perdemmo in un amplesso che mi assomigliò ad un quadro settecentesco, sorrisi immaginandolo in un museo.  
C’era tanta incertezza nell’aria, lo sapevamo entrambi. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato sconosciuto e non sapevamo come ci saremmo mossi, nessuno di noi lo aveva pianificato. Ma ricordo che per quella mattina nessuno di noi due se ne curò.

Giovani quanto eravamo, desiderammo esserlo per sempre. Fu la più bella illusione di infinito che avessi mai vissuto.


End file.
